Toxic Factory (SMRR)
This article is about the course in Rainbow Road. For the course in New Star, see Toxic Factory (SMNS). Toxic Factory '''is the 5th main course in Super Mario Rainbow Road. This level is located in the warp pipe in the flower patch outside of the castle. Toxic Factory, is a stone building with various streams of toxic quicksand running through it. The level is also acts as another Ghost House, containing all the staple spooky enemies. Compared to the levels before this one, it does raise the difficulty by punishing you harder for small mistakes and requiring more advanced skills. It also makes use of the Vanish Cap and a Koopa shell. The factory itself is quite large and contains many rooms, some of which only are there to house a red coin. There are two levels to the structure, both of which can really only be reached from the main room. By going straight through the first doorway, it leads to a cage, which further leads to the basement. If Mario wall kicks up a wall near the entrance, he can enter the nearby doorway to enter the main area of the second level or jump behind him to reach other rooms. Levels '''Star 1: Walk into the Cage Requires Vanish Cap from Creepy Forest Mansion! '''Mario must sneak into a cage on the lower level of the factory. The path to the star is very short, as Mario just needs to walk straight through the doorway in front of him to find it. Grab the Vanish Cap from next to the doorway and jump into the cage. Remember that you still can be grabbed by one of the Chuckyas, even if invisible. Also, if you are collecting coins, remember to get back out before it runs out. '''Star 2: Toxic Surf Round Mario must use a Koopa Shell to navigate a tunnel of the toxic waste. Instead of going through the doorway, wall kick up the right wall to reach the highest level. Walk through this doorway and immediately turn right to see the Yellow "!" box with the shell in it. A word of caution about the shell, if you slide off a platform (like the one it is on) without jumping, your shell WILL vanish and you will die in the waste bellow. Now head into the tunnel across from the shell and carefully navigate the winding tunnel to reach the star at the end. Star 3: Bad Coins Mario must locate the 8 red coins scattered around the factory. The locations are as follows: # In a small passage behind the starting point # Long jump from the top of the wall kick wall # On top of a block in the room with small platforms (Star 3 (on top of the wall, jump across the room instead of entering the nearby doorway)). # Near the cage (Star 1) # Right before the wall jump section that leads to Star 4 (pass the cage and go up the slope, then enter the passage and go all the way down) # On the Yellow arrow Slope. Beware, going down too fast will force you into the toxic waste (this applies to trying to climb it...) # On the main top level room. Mario must perform an accurate long jump over the gap to obtain it. # In a big room off to the side (at the top level at the other side of the main big room) When Mario collects all 8, the star appears at the bottom of the yellow slope. Star 4: Wall Jumper Mario must perform a series of tricky wall kicks to reach the star at the end of a toxic tunnel. Run past the metal cage and follow the slopes into a small corridor leading downwards. This eventually leads to a narrow passage with toxic waste on the floor. Mario must perform diagonal wall kicks across the room to reach the star on the other side. To do this, look diagonally and make sure your first jump is not too wide, or else you will not be able to wall kick. If you are having trouble with this, another method is to bring the shell to this room, and using it to surf across the waste. If you do plan to do this, remember to JUMP into the waste AND down the stairs (not the slopes), or else the shell will break. Star 5: Platform Master Mario must cross a bridge of small stones in the waste. Wall kick to the second level of the factory. Look for the platform with the line of coins directly at the top and follow that ledge into the room with this star. This big room contains a vast lake of the toxic waste along with small stepping stones across it. Mario must jump slowly and carefully to each stone, using a double jump with a kick to ensure the most accuracy. Mario can also Long jump to the platform with the Blue Coin Switch to get a head start, and also long jump from the third platform past the switch to get to the star faster. Just like the last star, if you are having trouble, you can get the shell to this room. To get the shell here Mario needs a good amount of speed to get cross the gap, which is easily obtainable by going in circles before you jump. Star 6: The Secret Way Mario must find a star hidden in the factory. Mario needs to use the shell to get to this star. Grab the shell and travel to the left instead of going into the tunnel and fall into the pit in front of the doorway. Go into the small passage near the doorway to find the star. Enemies * Scuttlebug * Chuckya * Mr.I * Boo * Bob-omb * Fly Guy * Goomba Category:Level Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Location Category:Factory Category:Ghost House Category:Music-Donkey Kong